


Curves

by ShimkoongChrissy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Female Hinata Shouyou, Female/male sex, Genderbending, M/M, Romance, he just wakes up a girl, hinata isnt a real girl, male/male sex too, tanaka and noya treat hinata girly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimkoongChrissy/pseuds/ShimkoongChrissy
Summary: Hinata wake up in a woman's body and takes his chance to go after the setter he's been crushing on.





	Curves

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write genderbend and I lost myself sometimes writing Hinata as "her" "she" etc but i tried to stick to male pronouns because he's a boy at the end of the day. Also it's never explained why he wakes up a girl. Shelf your disbelief for this fic and just enjoy.

"And you sure you are Hinata Natsu from the future?" Sugawara hummed thoughtfully staring at the newly feminine version of his dear tiny teammate. The redhead had charged up to him this morning, late and in a panic as he entered practice crying out about how he woke up with boobs. He started crying demanding he didn't know how to pee with "this thing" and hadn't gone all morning.   
So sure he acted like Hinata but there was still no explanation for how this had happened and everyone on the team was taking it in their own way.   
Tanaka and Noya had whined that he didn't take advantage of the super cute girls uniform and instead stuck to his boyish clothes his hips only more full and his chest stretched the fabric of his shirt. He turned very red at their suggestion.  
While the team captain and co-captain tried to calm the horrified boy Tsukishima's mocking was hard to ignore.  
"I wonder how Tall, dark, and stupid is gonna react." He chuckles darkly. Kageyama hadn't been in the gym when he arrived. The setter was early as usual and seeing as his teammate wasn't around he was making use of other early morning practice, he was however due back any minute and Hinata was panicking.  
He whined about how the boy might not want to toss to him today and that he'd be kicked of the boy's volleyball team, completely ruining his chance at Nationals but Suga tried to reassure him it would be fine.  
As the words left his lips Kageyama made his way into the gym, changing his shoes silently before looking up at the group of boys and pausing mid step when he saw the wild red hair and he stomped over, ready to chew out the idiot for being late.  
His fist tangles into the small girl's collar and immediately Noya and Tanaka are at his aid, pushing the taller back and demanding he be gentle with the young lady.  
He didn't speak, only stared looking the new Hinata up and down, once, twice,  
"Don't stare so much! She'll get shy!" Tanaka scolds, hitting the dumbstruck boy over the head.  
They re-explained as best Hinata could and he looked ready to cry again as his teammate's eyes bore down on his tiny frame, he swears he got even shorter.  
Daichi demanded they go on with practice and would discuss further actions later which put Hinata at ease for the moment. He wandered off with the raven haired boy, ready to make up for their early morning tosses but is frozen when Kageyama halts, mid step once more, causing the spiker to run into his back ungracefully.  
"Should I toss different? Is your stamina the same? How high can you jump? Your spike must be weaker?" He observes, obviously frustrated and Hinata bites his lip, staring up at the other.  
"I'm gonna do my best. It's new to me too. I'm squishy everywhere and I still haven't peed but besides that I'm the same. Please don't be weird?" He begs and Kageyama nods mutely continuing his stride where he'd left it.  
Kageyama was weird.  
Very, he was so docile suddenly, way too quiet and nice with the new girly Hinata who's gym clothes fit too snugly around his buttocks and breast. He stared too long at feminine body bent over, trying to catch his breath. He even helped Hinata up off the floor when he completely bombed a perfect toss instead of calling him a dumbass and smacking him around. Kageyama was being super weird.  
This however made Hinata brighten by the end of practice. Kageyama was being affected by his pretty curves and soft features. Kageyama was being kind. Kageyama thought he was pretty? Hinata practically heard angels sing at the thought, his crush Kageyama Tobio was, for once, within his reach.  
Hinata doesn't know how to use his feminine charm, he doesn't know how to seduce or be cute but Yaichi did her best to explain, even going so far as to be the middle man and ask Kiyoko all about her methods, which sounded very limited, but Hinata made up his mind and strutted up to Kageyama the next morning in Yaichi's borrowed uniform, marching right up to Kageyama before the others even bothered to arrive and pressed himself way to close to the setter, closer than they'd ever been. Hinata had his newly acquired breast firmly against Kageyama's hard chest, his hands wrapped around his shoulders gently and he even tangled his fingers in the soft hair at the base of his neck like Yaichi's friend's recommended. Kageyama was bright red so he must be doing something right. It's sink or swim now so he takes a deep breath and leans in close.  
"I bet Kageyama-kun is a virgin?" He speaks in a feminine whisper and feels the boy stiffen, so he massages his shoulder continuing. "I bet this new body could do a really good job of that problem." He hums with pink cheeks finishing the proposal with a too nervous, "if you'd like."  
Kageyama stared for what felt like five minutes before he pulled Hinata's pretty little face into his hands and kisses him so forcefully he makes Hinata whimper.   
His back is now pressed against the gymnasium wall and Kageyama's hands are all over his legs. His lips making fast work of Hinata's own until they feel swollen but so desperate for more. His mouth was sinful working over Hinata's softer skin, leaving pretty marks across Hinata's neck as he worked his way down his body lifter his legs to wrap around him as if he'd done this a million times.   
Kageyama's confused expression at what was under his skirt left him giggling before helping him into the condom with a soft kiss and a promise to give him a sub-par blow job after school if he wanted. That idea seemed to excite him but the sex was still sloppy and painful but so good in a way Hinata couldn't express seeing Kageyama panting and filled with lust while buried inside his sex showed him a plane of happiness he didn't know existed. Once Kageyama had finished he apologized profusely, blushing over the short romp but he insisted on helping Hinata to his end and he agreed bashfully letting Kageyama's name spill from his lips over and over until ecstasy.  
They met after school and Hinata made good on that promise, Kageyama's length heavy on his tongue as he took everything he could into his small mouth letting the boy fill him over and over until his taste was on Hinata's tongue and he felt that same happy bubbly feeling deep in his stomach while clutching at the young man's collar promising for more to come.  
The met a lot after that, to the point Kageyama wasn't so messy while he fucked him against a wall or in the quiet bathroom stalls during lunch. He'd learned his way around Hinata's body and pleasured him endlessly while peppering kisses across his blushing face, telling him how beautiful he is and how good he felt.   
That's why after a week when Hinata awoke to his proper equipment in his track pants he almost cried. He took his time getting to school slouching even more as he rounded the corner toward the gym.   
Kageyama had enjoyed their arrangement, took full advantage of his temporarily warm, soft body but he would never touch Hinata like this. Not calloused hands, dry lips, volleyball scars, and well lets not forget his dick. That would put a stop to everything for sure.  
He ran through possible sinerios; Kageyama punching him in the face to even just ignoring their actions entirely not one of them made Hinata's heart any less heavy.  
"I'm trying not to think of Hinata as a boy but it's so tempting." He hears the voice he'd known so well, choking on his breath as he holds back from entering practice.  
"If Hinata stays like this for much longer you'll have to explain that you like men?" Sugawara chastises, receiving a groan in response.  
"Hinata looks so happy now. Flirting with me and wanting to be closer, if I tell them I'm gay they'll freak."  
"If you're gonna have a physical relationship you can't hide those things. He's still a boy, even if he has a woman's body you'll have to decide something you can handle." Suga insist and Hinata holds his breath behind his palm in surprise. His small gasp seems to have revealed his hiding place however and soon after Kageyama rounds the corner.  
He stops when he sees the body of his teammate back to what they both remembered and he smiles softly, stepping closer.  
"You're back to normal, congrats." He mutters awkwardly and Hinata grabs his hand tightly as if he'd float away.   
"The whole, being a woman, thing wasn't that the reason you-" Hinata starts. "You fucked me." He mumbles and Kageyama scratches his neck silently. "You liked me being a woman." He continues and Kageyama tsk, rudely making Hinata bristle like he hadn't since before his change.  
"I didn't want to touch you because of your new body. I wanted to touch you because suddenly you wanted me." He shoves his hand deep in his pocket, still holding Hinata's.  
"I'm not a big fan of dealing with women, I'm not good at being sensitive and you cried way too much." He grumbles. "I think you look best like this. Athletic, strong, small but agile and...cute" He finishes with slightly red cheeks and Hinata yelps quietly in surprise.  
"I thought for sure you'd want nothing to do with me." He bites his lip, holding back his tears when Kageyama takes his face in his hands.  
"Idiot, I'm telling you I like you, don't cry now." He pulls the redhead close and Hinata fist the back of his t-shirt in his palms leaning into the embrace too contently speaking soft, repeated 'I like you toos' over and over into the worn fabric.  
They decided not to do it in the locker room or bathroom this time. Hinata was insistent that after their confessions it should be more romantic.  
Kageyama climbed on top of the eager boy in the empty room of his empty house and let his fingers drag across the red head's tone stomach. He had missed his strong beautiful body, though this was the first time touching it this way it lived up to his fantasies. He was rock hard against Hinata's thigh, the boy felt it, reaching down to stroke the hot flesh as he fisted a thick raven lock in his fingers and marks his lover's neck. Kageyama spent too long exploring his body kissing up and down every inch it felt, grabbing him more roughly then before, in ways that would leave bruises but has Hinata keening for more.   
When a handful of Hinata's ass found it's way into Kageyama's capable hands he bowed off the bed with embarrassing excitement pressing into the setter's belly. They both remained quiet for a moment, looking over each others naked bodied and Kageyama kisses him. Long, slow, promising but with a passion Hinata had always wanted from the man. His lips felt swollen under the firm touch as Kageyama worked him open with the strawberry scented lubricant. They hadn't tried the back when he was a girl so it took a long while but the taller was surprisingly patient, waiting for positive feedback before going any deeper or adding another finger.  
Hinata was going mad with those talented digits inside him, digging his blunt nails into Kageyama's shoulders and rocking down onto him until he felt drool trickling out of his mouth and he forced Kageyama's mouth away from his entrance and clung to his bicep as he stared with telling eyes.  
Kageyama didn't force him to say it he just situated himself with the small boy's ready entrance, having slipped into a condom and filled him in an overly careful, maddeningly slow rock of his hips until fully seated inside him.   
Hinata hadn't felt like this when they fucked in the past, this was so different, so much better and he was almost immediately sliding down against his boyfriend's swollen girth.  
Kageyama had never been so reactive before, with each mewl that escaped Hinata's lips he could feel him twitching inside his walls, as he begged him to go deeper, to "make me feel you" Hinata felt him grow even bigger inside of him, making him throw his head back in desire to feel everything the young man had to offer.  
It went on for too many rounds, Hinata's sheets were a mess and so was he after his third orgasm he insisted he suck his lover off before he broke. He felt the same in his mouth, still salty but heavy satisfying but the look Kageyama gave him sent shivers down his spine and once that was over Kageyama even bothered to cuddle with his exhausted boyfriend holding him close to his heaving chest and running long dirty fingers through his tangled orange hair.  
Everything was different in his male body and so much better the way their hands fit together, the way his head rested so perfectly on his shoulder, the way Kageyama looked at him with so much affection that Hinata wasn't sure if he'd missed before but his favorite part of being back in his masculine body curled up against his lover's side is hearing their breathing even before a quiet "I love you." is whispered against his hair. Kageyama didn't have to say 'as a boy' Hinata knew, knew Kageyama loved this body and everything that came with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't too bad. I wrote this not really planning on posting it but I hope you enjoyed this is very unbetad so forgive mistakes and feel free to leave comments and kudos!


End file.
